elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Eye of Magnus
Serving as the final quest in the College of Winterhold questline. It culminates in a battle against Ancano, with the Dragonborn becoming Arch-Mage upon emerging victorious. The relic that shares the quest's namesake is transported out of the Hall of the Elements by members of the Psijic Order. After this, only the radiant, "Aftershock", and master-level ritual spell quests are left to complete for the college. Background The Staff of Magnus has been recovered, and so it's time to assault the College of Winterhold and strike down Ancano. Walkthrough Into the Eye of the Maelstrom Approach the College of Winterhold, now caught in an increasingly unstable maelstrom of magic. Equip the Staff of Magnus, and use it to force clear the way across the courtyard and into the Hall of the Elements. Ancano is waiting within the mass of crackling and ethereal discharge. Face Ancano and attack the Eye of Magnus and the Thalmor traitor directly. Upon arriving at the Hall of the Elements, Ancano is well aware of the Dragonborn's presence. The mad elf spots them and Tolfdir, taunting and crowing that he’s so far beyond any pitiful attempts at magic that he cannot be touched. Unfortunately, this is true, as Tolfdir’s aimed fireball dissipates harmlessly. The old mage has just enough time to tell them to bring out the Staff of Magnus and use it on the Eye before an enraged Ancano strikes him — and anyone else (such as Followers) in the vicinity — with a Mass Paralysis spell, leaving the Dragonborn standing alone. Ancano decides to finish the Dragonborn himself, opening the Eye of Magnus and tapping into its full and incredible power. Defeating Ancano It is recommended to send followers away before battling Ancano, as they cannot aid in the fight and will only attack Tolfdir after the Magic Anomalies are defeated. While Ancano opens the Eye, he’s still invincible. Wait until the Eye is fully open. When this occurs, a casting from the Staff of Magnus absorbs its energy, and the Eye begins to close. Now is the time to attack Ancano! Strike often and hard, because eventually, the Eye reopens, and Ancano becomes invincible again. When the Eye is pried open a second time, several Magic Anomalies are also let loose. Although they must deal with them, their presence has the potential to be very useful, as the Soul Gems they drop can recharge the staff if it is out of charge. Additionally, the Magic Anomalies attack Ancano if the Dragonborn is not near him. In addition, they can use this quest as a way to farm filled soul gems for training Enchanting. They must use the chamber’s topography to an advantage, keeping a healthy distance from Ancano, which allows for more time to maneuver around his spells. If possible, stand behind one of the chamber’s many pillars, or the Eye itself, blocking the full force of Ancano’s attacks. A very easy way to safely battle him is to stand in the Hall of the Elements behind the closed gate after Tolfdir is paralyzed. One can stay safely behind the gate to heal or take a break from the battle, or just to sit back and let a summoned follower do the work. An alternative method, if they have the Sanguine's Rose from A Night to Remember, is to use it to summon a Dremora after Ancano casts his paralyzing spell. The Dremora will attack Ancano, leaving them free to use the Staff of Magnus on the Eye. The Dremora will make short work of him as soon as the protection of the eye is removed. Another way of quickly dispatching Ancano is to prepare by being a high Archery character, have health damaging poison, and carry a powerful bow and arrows. With this combination, it is possible to use the Staff to close the Orb and immediately after it starts to close, switch to a poisoned bow, and shoot Ancano. It is possible to kill him in 3 hits with a potently poisoned ebony bow with glass or above arroows. One other method is to get a staff of paralysis or the spell will work use we the staff of Magnus on the eye of Magnus close it and and use the staff or spell to paralyze Ancano then kill him. The Nick of Time With the hated High Elf now dispatched for good, they can return to Tolfdir. He is thankful that Ancano has been stopped, but has no idea how to dispel the gathering crescendo of power that the Eye of Magnus is exuding. Fortunately, Quaranir has appeared just in the nick of time. Speak to him, and although he is as cryptic as ever, he tells the Dragonborn that the Psijic Order always believed in them, and their actions have proved his/her readiness to lead the College of Winterhold. Now that the Eye has grown unstable, it may not only destroy the College, but also the entire world! Ancano’s actions proved that this world is not ready for such power; Quaranir prepares to secure the Eye. The Psijic Order will maintain the Eye for now, and he summons his brethren, Gelebros and Tandil, to perform a binding ritual. The monks and the Eye soon disappear from this world. Journal Bugs Achievements |trophy = }} de:Das Auge von Magnus es:El ojo de Magnus (Misión) it:L'Occhio di Magnus ru:Око Магнуса (Квест)